Infinite Stratos : MazinSaga
by RokettoMan
Summary: Shiro Kabuto, the brother of Mazinger Z's pilot Koji Kabuto, became a cybernetically enhanced human who can also pilot an IS after nearly lost his life. With the possibility that old enemies will rise from their graveyard, Shiro went to IS Academy to become a capable IS pilot and preparing himself to face the arisen threat.
1. Shiro Kabuto

**Hello everyone.**

**This is my first fanfiction crossover. I hope you're going to like it.**

**Maybe several people will hate my fanfiction as it just looks like a re-telling of Infinite Stratos story without Ichika as the main character or Shiro whose just an Ichika 2.0**

**But I promise you it's not going to be just a re-telling of Infinite Stratos story, maybe in several early chapters, but it will be different after the main villain came along.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mazinger Z series and Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

In the middle of the Aokigahara forest, a wounded young male with spiky hair is carrying the body of a male teenager. The teenager is fatally wounded as he lost two of his arms, and his chest had many stab wounds.

"Shiro, please hang in there. We almost reached the lab." The spiky-haired man said. They arrived at the weird shaped building called Photon Power Laboratory.

"Sayaka! Are you there!?" He called someone after entering the building.

"Koji? What happen?" A young woman with long black hair and wearing a white lab coat appeared. Her name is Sayaka Yumi.

"Ko-Kun! I came here to play!" Behind Sayaka is a young woman with long purple pink hair. She also wears a lab coat and a pair of robotic rabbit ears in her head. Her name is Tabane Shinonono.

Then their eyes became widened in surprise. "Shiro! What happened to him!?" Tabane became panic.

Sayaka became panic too."No way..., is he!?"

"No, not yet. But he's in critical condition." The man named Koji Kabuto said. The former pilot of the famous Mazinger Z. "Bunch of Iron Mask army attacked our car on our way to the lab. That's all I can say for now."

Sayaka and Tabane surprised. "Iron Mask? But isn't already dead?" Sayaka asks.

"Let's talk about that later, Shiro's condition is more important now," Koji said. "Where is Prof. Yumi?"

"Koji, I'm here." A middle-aged man with a white coat lab appeared from one of the rooms of the building. His name is Gennosuke Yumi, the head of Photon Power Laboratory. "Quick, take him to the lab!"

The group of scientists takes the fatally wounded teenager named Shiro, inside the laboratory that full of mechanical and robotic stuff. Sayaka put the life support equipment on Shiro's body.

Koji and his fellow scientist friends examine Shiro's body. "This is bad, many of his organs are badly damaged," Gennosuke said.

"...Professor, I think there is no other way to save his life other than cyborg operation." Tabane said.

"Yeah, we don't have any other choice," Gennosuke added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save Shiro!" Kouji said as his fellow scientist friend nodded in agreement." Kouji and Sayaka began to create the bionic organs to replace organs that heavily damaged while Gennosuke and Tabane creating the bionic limbs. Tabane also creating something to be added to Shiro's body.

"Then, we shall begin the Bionic surgery," Gennosuke said as he and the others prepare the surgery.

Koji looked at his only brother with a tender expression. "_Hang in there, Shiro!_"

* * *

Infinite Stratos: MazinSaga.

Chapter 1: Shiro Kabuto

* * *

-One Year Later-

Shiro Kabuto's mind is now mixed. Happy and nervous. Happy because he's now got enrolled in the boarding school that comprising mainly females in it, nervous because all of the female student's gaze are fixed on him.

"Hahaha..., this is heavier than I thought." Shiro nervously laughs.

A young green-haired woman wearing glasses entering the class. "Congratulations on making it in this school. I'm your first-year sub homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada." The teacher named Maya introduces herself, but all the female students are not paying attention at her as their gaze are focused on Shiro. "Ahem, from today all of you are the students of this boarding school, IS Academy. As you should know this means that students will be together during classes and after school hour so I hope all of you get along and help each other to make the next three years enjoyable."

Still, none of the students are paying attention to her. "T-Then, for the introduction, let's go by numerical order from the class roster." All of the girls around Shiro start to introduces themselves.

"Three years around girls, hehehe." Shiro's thought with a mischievous grin. He began to imagine himself dating many girls in the academy.

"Shiro-kun. Shiiiroo-kun. Kabuto Shiro-kun."

Shiro's imagination became dispersed as Maya calls his name. "A-Ah yes, miss!?"

"It's your turn to introduces yourself, Shiro-Kun," Maya said with a bright smile.

"Kabuto like the famous Koji Kabuto?"

"Isn't he Koji Kabuto's little brother?"

All of the students began murmuring. One of the students with long blonde hair sharply glares at Shiro while a female student with long brown hair tied in ponytail chooses to pretend to not paying attention at Shiro.

Shiro looked at the brown-haired girl. "_She's Houki, isn't she?_" He thought.

"Shiro-Kun," Maya called again.

"Ah, yes." Shiro stands up from his chair to introduces himself. "My name is Shiro Kabuto! Mazinger Z pilot's little brother! 16 years old! Nice to meet you!" Shiro said proudly. "And the most important thing is..." Maya and the female students are eagerly waiting for what Shiro going to say. "I'm still single!"

This lets Maya and all of the female students comically fall flat to the floor.

"E-Eh what' happen? Am I doing it wrong?" Shiro confused, then suddenly someone punch his head from behind. "Ouch! That's Hurt! What's Your Prob-"

"What?" The one who hit her is a tall woman with long black hair that is split into parts, wearing a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt.

Shiro patting his head. "O-oh, big sis Chifuyu. We meet again."

"Call me Miss Orimura when in school." The young woman named Chifuyu Orimura bonk Shiro's head again.

"Oh, you're back. Does that mean the meeting is over already?" Maya asks.

"That's right miss Yamada. Sorry for making you welcoming the new students." Chifuyu replies, then she turns her gaze to the students. "Allow me to introduces myself, I am your homeroom teacher Chifuyu Orimura. It's my job to completely train you in one year. Even you don't like me or my attitude, you will do as I say. Understood?"

Instead of fright or awkwardness after Chifuyu's statement, the classes students became boisterous.

"Kyaah, it's the real Chifuyu-sama!"

"I've always been your fan!"

" I came from Kyushu to be taught by you!"

Shiro became stunned with his schoolmate's reaction. "Big sis Chifuyu is famous as always."

Chifuyu seems bothered by her student's reaction towards her. "Listen up. Your syllabus for the next six months begins with memorizing all data concerning the IS, after that will be practical training where you'll have two weeks to master the basic maneuver. So, have you got that? Even if you don't, say 'yes ma'am'!"

"Yes ma'am!" all of the female students agreed.

Then Maya takes the attention of the class as she grabs a pointer and presented the history of IS through PowerPoint. "Now, as I'm sure you already aware, IS is an acronym of Infinite Stratos, a multi-form suit that created in Japan. When it was conceived ten years ago, it was originally designed to use for outer space. However, the plans are currently on hold. Due to Alaska Treaty, the IS is also prohibited from being used by the military or war, with the exception when IS pilots are needed to help Mazinger Z or Great Mazinger in battle back then." The screen showing Mazinger Z, Venus A and an IS known as Shiroshiki fought a mecha beast known as Garada K-7.

Maya continues her lesson."Therefore, it is used solely for competitions and sporting events. And our IS academy is the only educational institution in the world that established with the objective of training IS pilots. Students from all around the world come to this school where young people from multitude countries get to live, work, and study side by side every day as they hone and perfecting their pilot skill." Maya turned off the presentation. "So starting today, let's all study hard over the next three years."

"Yes, ma'am." All the students said in unison.

"_Additional note, for an accidental reason only girl can operate IS units. Sometimes I can't guess what's on big sis Tabane's head, to make me became the only male who can operate the IS._" Shiro thought to himself.

* * *

In the recess time, all the female students from his class were talking about Shiro and gazing at him. There are also girls from other class are peeking at him through the glass.

"Hey, is he the little brother of Koji Kabuto?"

"Maybe he is. His face resembles mister Koji."

"He looks cool like mister Koji too."

"Shiro, please look here."

Shiro grins mischievously. "_Hehe, if Boss knew this he would envy me_."

"Could you wipe off the stupid grins of yours?" suddenly the student Shiro thought to be his childhood friend Houki appeared in front of him.

"Hey, that's rude," Shiro said a little bit offended.

"...Do you have time?" She said again. Shiro answers with a nod. The girl followed by Shiro from behind went to the school rooftop. After both of them arrives at the rooftop, the girl likely wants to say something but she struggles to express it.

"What? You want to say 'It's been a while, Shiro, I miss you so much' ?" Shiro teased.

"...Idiot." The girl said without looking at Shiro.

"Hey Houki, that's what you said to your friend who've you meet again after six-year?" Shiro said."By the way, you won the national kendo competition last year, right? Congratulations?"

"What..., how did you know?" The girl named Houki taken aback.

"Stupid question, I watch the competition on television," Shiro said.

"...Why you watch television?" Houki feels embarrassed.

"What's wrong with watching television?" Shiro confused with Houki's question. "By the way, it's been a while. Even after we separated from each other six years ago, I immediately knew it right away that you're Houki. You even still had the same hairstyle as back then."

Houki's cheeks are blushed after hearing what Shiro said. "I..., I'm glad that you remember me." She said while fiddled her hair bang.

"There is no way I'm going to forget my cute childhood friend," Shiro said while grinning mischievously.

"C-Cute!?" Houki's cheeks heavily blushed as she was taken aback by what Shiro said.

"Haha! Your face became red like a tomato!" Shiro laughs. "I knew it! You're still the Houki I knew like back then."

Knowing that Shiro is just toying her, Houki became embarrassed and angry. "Y- you jerk! You always ridicule me!" Houki shouts as she pushes Shiro, make him fall butt first on the ground. Then she runs away leaving Shiro behind.

"Hahaha, as cute as back then," Shiro said as he pat his butt. The bell is ringing, the sign of second-period class.

* * *

"Are there any questions?" Maya asks her students after explains about how IS 's eyes spinning and steam came from his head. He doesn't understand anything from the lesson. Then he raises his hand. "Right, Shiro-Kun?"

"I don't understand anything from the start."

Maya and the other students comically fall to the floor. "A-anything? Are you sure?" Maya said as she tries to stands up.

"Yes, I'm sorry miss Maya," Shiro said as he scratches the back of his head. Suddenly Chifuyu throws her book at Shiro's nose. "GUKH!"

"You are really not bright, unlike your brother." Chifuyu approaches Shiro. "Did you read the book I gave you before entering this school?"

"Book..., oh that thick looking tome!" Shiro said as he stroking his sore nose.

"Yes, it's mandatory to read that book before entering this school," Chifuyu said as she takes her book from Shiro's desk.

Shiro scratches the back of his head. "I thought it was yellow pages so I left it back in the lab."

Maya and the other students comically fall to the floor again. Chifuyu slaps Shiro's face with her book. "I'll give you a new book after class, so memorizes everything from that book in one week!" Chifuyu said.

Shiro wants to protest. "That thick book in one week? Are you kidding-"

"I said do it!" Chifuyu said with a deathly glare, makes Shiro frightened.

"Y-yes! I will do it, miss Orimura!" Shiro said frightened.

As they continuing the lesson, the blonde student from back then glares at Shiro.

* * *

The second recess already began, but Shiro still sitting on his seat while lazily drawing the doodle of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger shaking hand.

"May I have a moment?" The blonde girl suddenly standing in front of Shiro.

Shiro then try playing casanova. "For you darling, anytime."

"Geh, what kind of response is that? I can't believe that you are Tetsuya-sama's acquaintance." The blonde girl felt disgusted. "That's not the kind of response toward me. You should be honored I even bothered to talk to you in the first place."

"...I'm sorry, but who are you?" Shiro confused.

The blonde girl shocked and angered with what Shiro said. "What? I can't believe this! You mean you don't know who am I!? I am Cecilia Alcott! The valedictorian of the entrance exam and the representative contender student from England!"

Shiro paused for a moment, then he innocently asks "What's a representative contender student?"

Cecilia and the other female student comically fall to the floor. "I can't believe this, are every Japanese man except the great Tetsuya-Sama and Koji-san are lacking in knowledge!? This is the common sense you know!" Cecilia said as she tries to stands up.

"Hey, I'm glad that you're not insulting my big brother and Tetsuya, but don't insult other Japanese men!" Shiro felt offended. "Besides, I never familiar with this IS thing!"

"Well, in that case, I will explain. The representative contender student s are the elites that chosen as candidates to represent their countries as their IS pilots, surely you can imagine the meaning of what I talking about?"

Shiro was sure that he saw Union Jack fluttered behind Cecilia. "More or less, yeah."

"Because I am an elite, you should feel elated that you're in the same class as me," Cecilia said with a dramatic pose.

"Wow. I am happy that I am in the same class as you, Cecilia-sama." Shiro said in a monotone robotic voice.

"...Are you mocking me?" Cecilia felt her blood rise.

"No, I am not mocking you Cecilia-sama," Shiro answers it with the same robotic voice.

"...I can't believe that you are Koji-san's little brother." Cecilia tries to hold her anger. "But your mere insult would not affect me since you're just a lower flea than me, elites of the elites who defeated the instructor on the entrance exam." Cecilia boasts herself.

"I defeated instructor too." Shiro pointing at himself.

"Huh?"

"Not just one, but two instructors." Shiro grins.

Cecilia became more surprised. "Huh!? But how!?"

"Because I'm good at fighting," Shiro said with his hand in V sign gestures.

Cecilia can't believe with what Shiro said. "But, but they said I was the only one who beat the instructor..."

"Maybe you are the only one who just beat one instructor?" Shiro said while sticking out his tongue, mocking Cecilia.

"Grrr! I can't tolerate any of your insults anymore!" Cecilia said as she taking a chair, attempt to throwing it at Shiro. Shiro quickly hides under his desk but fortunately, the school bell rang, the sign of the end of recess. "Hmph! We'll continue this later!" Cecilia said as she strutted off.

Shiro peeking out from under his desk. "Wah, girls can be scary when they are angry." He remembers Sayaka and Chifuyu when they are angry at Koji.

* * *

Soon the class is over. After successfully flee from Cecilia, he enters the dormitory building. He searching the room where he going to stay for three years. Then he stopped at the front of one of the dormitory's room. Shiro takes paper from his pocket. "1025, so this is my room huh?"

The room looks like a luxury hotel room with fancy-looking furniture and two beds. "Wow! It looks like a hotel!" Shiro said in excitement. "Can't wait to jump on the bed!"

"Is someone out there?" Shiro hearing a girl voice inside the bathroom. It's from Houki as she stepping out of the bathroom. Her body wrapped with only a towel. "Hey, you must be my roommate. My name is Houki Shinonono, nice to meet-"

"Uhehe!" Shiro looked at Houki's cleavage with sordid glance.

After Houki paused for a moment, her sense back. "KYAA!" She slaps Shiro.

"WOOHOO!" Her slaps are powerful it makes Shiro thrown off to bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Houki shouts as she covers her cleavage with her hand.

"What am I doing here? This is my room you know?" Then Shiro realizes something. "Ah, so you will become my roommates." Houki suddenly jumps and takes a wooden sword from her bag. She swings the wooden sword attacking Shiro. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Shiro quickly evades it with jumping and crouching. He quickly leaves the room and closes the door, but Houki's sword attack is very strong even with a wooden sword, it can pierce the door. Shiro quickly jumps and rolling on the floor. "What's that for!? You want to kill me!?" Shiro shouts angrily.

"So noisy." Shiro turns his head to see Chifuyu standing beside him.

"Oh, big sis- I mean miss Chifuyu," Shiro said. "Houki just throws me from the room. I mean, roommates should get along each other right?"

"With roommates like you, I can understand Houki." Chifuyu glares frightens Shiro.

"By the way, how's Ichika doing?" Shiro tries to alter the conversation by mentioning Chifuyu's younger brother who also Shiro's friend.

"He's fine, I think he still resents me for being so busy." Chifuyu crosses her arm. "Don't do anything reckless here. Your big brother entrusted you to me and I don't want anything to happens to you."

"I know, I know." Shiro scratches the back of his head. then his face turned serious. "Any movement from the remnants of 's army?"

"For now there isn't any of it," Chifuyu replies. "Don't worry about us, just focus on your study."

"I still had one question," Shiro said.

Chifuyu paused for a moment, "What is it?"

Still in his serious expression, Shiro asks "Are you still in love with big bro-"

***BONK!***

* * *

"Houki, I'm sorry. Please let me in..." Houki hears Shiro knocking the door. Houki who already wears kimono opens the door. "Thank you, Houki."

Houki taken aback with Shiro's condition. His right eye is blue and blood came from his nose. "W-What happen. Is this because of me?" Houki felt guilty.

"No, it's not your fault. I just fell on the floor." Shiro laughs sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Houki is not buying that, but decide to not pry it any further. "Sit there, I'll take care of your wounds." Houki take a first aid kit from her bag. Treat Shiro's wound with iodine. "Can you explain why you became my roommate?"

"I don't know. Ask miss Chifuyu." Shiro huffed. "But I'm glad that you're my roommate Houki."

"Eh?" Houki blushed. "W-Why?"

"Because you are the only person I know in this school besides miss Chifuyu," Shiro said. "Besides..." He's staring at Houki's breasts. Realizing Shiro's sordid glance, Houki throws a pillow at Shiro's face. "Hey! It touch my wound!"

"I knew it! you're still the same brat like you used to be!" Houki said as she felt embarrassed and angry.

"Hahaha, sorry." Shiro laughed for a while, then his expression turns into a tender smile. "But seriously, I'm glad that I met you again Houki."

"Shiro?" Houki calmed down.

"Houki, I need to tell you something." Shiro's expression became serious. "Last year I was..., 'dead'."

Houki became surprised and confused with what Shiro said to her. "...What? What did you just say?"

"No, not really death. I'm sorry. But you see," Shiro takes off his left hand easily like assembled toys. "I'm not the same Shiro as I used to be."

Houki's eyes became widened in horror. "Y-Your hand, what happened!?"

"You see, one year ago I had an accident," Shiro began explaining what happen to him without telling that the one who responsible for crippling him is Iron Mask army. He tells Houki that the scientist from Photon lab including his brother Koji Kabuto and the help of Houki's sister Tabane rebuilds his body to become a cybernetically enhanced human. "Big sis Tabane also added something to my body so I could pilot an IS. I don't know why she does that." Shiro laughs

Houki became silent for a moment. "Why..."

"Huh?"

"Why you're still laughing after what happened to you and your body!?" Houki shouts as tears came from her eyes. "Why you never tell me about this!? What am I to you!?"

"Houki?" Shiro surprised with Houki's sudden burst. Shiro wants to pat Houki's shoulder to calm her, but she brushed off his hand.

"...Enough, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Houki said as she tries to calm herself down.

"Houki, I-" But Houki already rests her body in her bed and covers herself with a blanket. Shiro just can only sigh, wonder what he does wrong.

* * *

"Houki, are you still angry?" The next day, both Shiro and Houki walk together to their class. Houki still ignoring Shiro. "Look, Houki-"

"Don't call me with my first name!" Houki shouts as she felt irritated.

"...Shinonono-san, I'm sorry for just telling you last night. But it's because I don't know if I could meet you again." Shiro said, but Houki still gives him the silent treatment. As they enter the classroom Houki silently sits on her seat still ignoring Shiro. Knowing he can't continue the conversation, Shiro chooses to relent and sit on his seat.

Shortly after the bell rang, Chifuyu arrives in the classroom. "Listen up!" Chifuyu said. "In three weeks you shall choose your representative for the class tournament. Not only the representative will take part in this tournament, but they will also have a place in the student council and committee meeting. I shall take nominations now."

"I nominate Shiro Kabuto!" Random classmate suddenly shouts.

"Eh?" Shiro surprised.

"I nominate Shiro too." Another student said.

"Me too!" Most of the girl was excited as they all nominated Shiro.

Shiro became happy as most of the students trust him to became the class representative. "Everyone, thank you! I will do my best!" He said as he stands up. Most of the female students clap their hands, Houki silently clap her hand too.

"Kabuto, sit down." Chifuyu order Shiro to sit back to his seat. "If there are any objections, then Kabuto will win without a vote."

"This is unacceptable!" A shout from a familiar voice startled the class. "Do you expect me, Cecilia Allcott, to bear a shame of having a man as our class representative for a whole year!?" Cecilia continuing her outburst. "Besides unlike Tetsuya-Sama and koji-san, he is the worst man I've ever met in my life. Poor Koji-san to have this uncultured swine as his little brother."

Now Shiro became angry. "It's fine for you to make fun of me, but I can't forgive you to bring my brother's name into this," Shiro said angrily. "From what you say, you're adoring Tetsuya huh? Stupid girl who likes to boast herself is one of what Tetsuya hate in this world."

Cecilia taken aback by Shiro's statement. "W-What did you just said?"

"You hear what I said, a stupid girl like you is one of what Tetsuya hate in this world," Shiro said with arrogance smirk.

"Whose you call stupid, you stupid!?" Cecilia can't handle her anger anymore. "To insult me like this..., I challenge you to duel!" Cecilia throws her handkerchief at Shiro.

Shiro catch Cecilia's handkerchief. "Bring it on!"

Cecilia grins arrogantly. "You better fight with all you have. If you lose to me on purpose, I shall make you my servant, no, my slave!"

"Huh! Shiro Kabuto would never bend to anyone's feet!" Shiro said smugly. Houki looked at Shiro with a worried expression.

"Then it settled." Chifuyu said "This duel will be held in the third arena on the next Monday. Kabuto, Alcott, make sure both of you prepare well."

"Yes, ma'am!" both Shiro and Cecilia said as they fiercely stare at each other.

To Be Continued.


	2. The Super Infinite Stratos, Z!

**Hello everyone.**

**This is the second chapter of this Fanfiction. I hope you're going to like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mazinger Z series and Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Super Infinite Stratos, Z.

* * *

Later in class, Chifuyu stood in front of the class to make another announcement.

"Kabuto, about your IS, I've received a message from Photon Lab that your personal IS is entered the final stage of completion."

"Glad to hear that," Shiro said in a happy tone.

"Shiro-san already has his personal IS?"

"Even though he's just the first year?"

"That makes me jealous."

"I kinda wish for my own." Many girls were muttering about how rare it is for someone to have their own personal IS.

"Girls, I don't think it's something to be proud of," Shiro said.

"What did you just say!? Of course, it's something to be proud of!" Cecilia suddenly appeared in front of Shiro, startled him. "I'm glad to hear that you had your own personal IS, it's not fair to beat someone who uses training-use IS."

Shiro narrow his eyebrow. "So, I assume you own one then?"

"Of course, as the representative of England, I, Cecilia Allcott, already has my own personal IS." Cecilia boasts herself. "There are only 467 IS machines around the world, and those who own a personal IS are among the elite of the elites!"

Then Maya spoke up. "If you ask why it's only 467 units, it's because te technology to create the Core, which is the main part of the IS machine has not been released. No one else can create the Core except its own creator Professor Shinonono Tabane, and she refused to make Core exceed the specified amount. The countries, corporations, and organizations experiment with their given Cores for the purpose of development and training."

"_That's including Photon Lab too. But big sis Tabane really prefers Photon lab more than other institutions_. _Maybe because of Mazinger Z ?_" Shirou thought.

"In shorts, Personal IS is only given for those who work to serve their country, or under big corporations," Chifuyu added. "That includes you, Shiro Kabuto. You are Photon Lab's representative. I hope you're not going to tarnish Photon lab's or especially your big brother's reputation."

Shiro scratches the back of his head and laughs sheepishly. "I will try to not let them down."

"Teacher, is Shinonono-san here is still related to Professor Shinonono?" one of the students asks.

"That's right, Shinonono here is Professor Shinonono's sister." Chifuyu answers.

"EEEEH!?" All of the students became loud.

"What!? Really!?"

"Isn't professor Shinonono disappear without trace, and many countries and organizations are looking for her?"

"You don't know where is she now?" All of the students now asking several questions to Houki.

Shiro sighing. "_She sometimes came to Photon lab. Same like big sis Chifuyu, I think big sis Tabane still had a crush on-_"

"I don't care about her!" Houki suddenly snaps. "I'm not her, so there is nothing I can tell you."

All of the students immediately became silent. The tensions became awkward.

"Miss Yamada, you can begin the class," Chifuyu said to Maya.

"A-ah yes, let's begin the class." Maya back to her senses. "Everyone let's open your book. We continuing what we learn yesterday."

Shiro looking at Houki who turns her face away from Shiro. "_Maybe she's still mad at big sis Tabane._"

"Is, or Infinite Stratos, protecting the body of its pilot with a distinctive energy shield," Maya explains. "Each IS had something that resembles its own consciousness. Communication occurs between the IS and it's pilot, and so on, the IS will get to know it's pilot's way of thinking.

Shiro became drowsy while Houki concentrates on taking notes on what Maya explains. Chifuyu approaching Shiro and slaps him with her book, make him awake.

"Don't think of your IS as a tool, but think of it as a partner. Any questions from here" Maya asks.

"Teacher, what you mean 'partner', is it more like a lover?" One of the students asks.

"Ah, I'm not sure about that!" Maya startled. "Because I never dating before, I'm also curious about what it likes to have a lover..." Maya imagines herself dating her ideal boyfriend.

"Haha, our miss Maya is so cute." One of the students poked in.

"Teacher, how about dating me instead!" Shiro said.

Maya and the other classmates, including Houki, are taken aback with what Shiro said. "A-A-ah, w-what did you just say!" Maya stuttered, her face is heavily blushed.

"Just kidding." Shiro stuck out his tongue, makes Maya and the students comically fall to the floor.

Chifuyu throws a thick dictionary on Shiro's face. "Ouch!" Then Houki also throws a thick book at Shiro. "Not you too!"

"That's what you get for playing with maiden's heart." Maya pouting.

* * *

Soon it was recess time and Shiro now approaching Houki who still sits on her own desk.

"Hou- I mean Shinonono-san, let's eat lunch together," Shiro said, but Houki still ignoring him. "Come on, I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to." Houki refuses without looking at Shiro's face.

"Don't be like that. Let's get up." Shiro grabbed Houki's hand and got her to stand up much to Houki's annoyance.

"I said I don't want to! Leave me alone!"

"I can carry you like a princess if you don't want to walk." Shiro teases.

This makes Houki more annoyed than before. "Let me go!" Houki escapes Shiro's grab with twisting her arm and slamming her shoulder to Shiro's body, makes him fall to the floor.

Houki and other students shocked, some of them almost fainted. "Kyaa! His hand!" Shiro's bionic left arm is removed and rolled on the floor.

"W-what!" Shiro hurriedly put his bionic left arm back. "D-don't worry everyone! It's just a trick magic! See!?" He pretending tu pull out his nose. "See? Magic!" All of the students feel amazed at Shiro's trick. "_Huff, almost. I'm glad that our school uniform is long-sleeved_." Shiro thought.

Houki is worried that she harms Shiro, but she still puts on a curt face. "T-That's what you got for bothering me!"

Shiro sighing. "Okay then, I'm sorry if I bother you Shinonono-san. I'll take my leave now, good day." Then he left Houki and walked out of the classroom.

"W-What?" Houki thought Shiro would be stubborn, but what happening it's the opposite of it, he really leaves Houki alone. With half-running, she went out of the classroom too. "W-wait, Shiro, I don't mean to-"

"Yes?" Shiro actually waiting for her outside the classroom, surprising Houki and making her almost tripped. "Ahahaha, same old Houki."

"Y-You..." Houki became embarrassed and angrier. Then she pushes Shiro, makes him fall to the floor. "I don't care anymore you jerk!" Then she left Shiro whos still laughing.

"Ahahaha, wait for me." He follows the grumpy Houki.

* * *

Later, Shiro and Houki arrive at the cafeteria and taking their lunches at the counter.

"Houki, there is an empty seat there," Shiro said to Houki.

"Hmph!" Houki turns her face away.

"Come on, don't be mad Houki. I already apologized, right?" Shiro said. "Let's just sit there." Both of them sit at an empty seat. Houki silently takes the chopsticks. "...We're cool now, right?" Shiro asks.

"...Not really." Houki said while split the chopstick.

"Hehehe, that's better." Shiro chuckles while split his chopstick. "Actually I want to request you something."

"What is it?" Houki asks without looking at Shiro's face.

"I want to train my body for preparing for next week's battle. Can you become my training partner?"

"Eh?" Houki startled. "What did you just say?"

"You know that I'm good at fighting right?" Shiro said. "That's why I need a strong training partner who can match my skill. And what's better than a friend who happen to be a national Kendo champion?"

Houki turns her face away, to hide her blushed face. "I.. if you insist."

* * *

After the classes ended, Shiro and Houki went to the kendo club. "We have something like this too, huh?" Shiro said as he waiting for Houki preparing herself in changing room. He changes his clothes to a white Karate uniform with a black belt and wearing a protector on his head and chest.

"Are you not going to using a weapon?" Houki already changes her clothes to one set of Kendo armor, keikogi, and Hakama.

"Today I want to try my barehanded fighting style against weaponizing opponent."

"If that what you want then. Don't cry if you lose."

Houki and Shiro bowed to each other. After that Houki prepares her basic Kendo stance, pointing her shinai at Shiro, while Shiro prepares his karate stances.

Suddenly Shiro dashed at Houki, he performed a palm heel strike attack and Houki intercept it with quickly walk backward. Shiro is not finished as he performs an elbow strike but Houki evades it with a sidestep. With her shinai, Houki performs a vertical slash at Shiro but he evades it with jumping backward.

Houki went in for thrust on gut and Shiro deflects the thrust with catching Houkai's shinai. "What the-" Before Houki finish her word, Shiro pulls Houkai's shinai, makes her body forced to approach Shiro, and then he performs the same shoulder attack just like what Houki did to him this morning. The shoulder attack makes her tumbled to the floor.

"That's for this morning, Houki! Now we're even!" Shiro said while wiping his nose with his thumb like a famous martial arts actor.

Houki tries to stand up. "You still as strong as I remember. But," She suddenly sweeps Shiro's leg with her shinai, makes Shiro fall to the floor too. "You always left a gap open to attack back."

"Hehehe, my bad," Shiro said as he pats his sore butt. Then he stands up and prepares his stance. "Ready for round two?" Houki let a smirk as she prepares her stances two. Then both of them lunged at each other.

* * *

Both Shiro and Houki are now lying on the floor, gasping like out of breath and full of sweat. Their spar ended in a draw.

Then Shiro stands up, she walks approaching Houki who still laying on the floor. He smirks at Houki and gives his hand for helping her to stand up. Houki lets a small smile appeared on her face, she takes Shiro's hand and stands up.

"You really let your anger out now. We're good now?" Shiro asks.

Houki sighing. "Yes, and I..., I'm sorry that I'm mad at you yesterday." She said, her face is blushed.

"It's okay," Shiro smirks. "We do this again tomorrow?"

Houki paused for a while, then she nodded. "Yes, let do this again tomorrow."

* * *

A week has gone by and it was finally the day of the match between Shiro and Cecilia for the position of class representative. Shiro and Houki were standing in the hangar, waiting for Shiro's IS to be ready to use.

"So, that's Cecil's personal IS..." Shiro said as he looked at the holographic screen that shows Cecilia already in the arena. Her IS has a blue color and she also holding a sniper rifle. "A long-distance fighter huh?"

"Cecil?" Houki asks as she shows displeasure expression on her face.

"Her nickname, it's cute right?" Shiro smirks. Then Houki tweak Shiro's ear. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Just focus on your match instead of giving a girl a cute nickname!" Houki said in a stern tone.

"O-okay! Okay! Please release my ear!" Shiro pleaded.

"Shiro-Kun! Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun!" Maya calls Shiro's name through the loudspeaker. She's now with Chifuyu in the control room.

"What is it, teacher?" Shiro asks.

"Your personal IS has just arrived!"

"Kabuto, prepare yourself right away. We don't have much time right now." Chifuyu said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shiro then went to the changing room and changes his clothes to his fighting suit, a black form-fitting costume that is wrapped around Shiro's body, it looks different than other IS pilot's suit. "I'm ready!"

The large metal door slowly opened, from behind the door, there is an open armor standing like a menacing giant. Unlike other IS, it has a helmet that will cover the pilot's head. The helmet looks like a redesigned Mazinger Z head, it's body resembles a half-organic half-mechanical version of Mazinger Z but colored all blue instead of black and white. It is also decorated with several orbs and spikes around its body. The chest plate is colored red.

Shiro can't hold his excitement. "This, this is..."

"Your IS machine. The Super Infinite Stratos, Z." Chifuyu said.

Maya's eyes widened, "Is that really... an IS?"

Houki also is taken aback by its shape. "It's more like..., a monster."

Shiro approach his own IS unit, he touches Z's chest plate. "Z, you and I together, we will become the strongest!"

"The match is going to start, suit up Kabuto!" Chifuyu commands.

"Right! SHIRO ON!" He jumps into the air and landed into his armor. The armor seal and fitted itself to Shiro's body, and the helm cover Shiro's face. From the back of the armor, a metal red cape appeared suddenly.

"Is it necessary to shouts like that?" Houki said in a flat tone.

"How does it feel, Kabuto?" Chifuyu asks.

"Feels like I can be either God or Devil," Shiro smirks. Then he turns his head to Houki. "Houki."

"Y-Yes?" She felt a little bit scared that a demon-like Shiro is looking at her.

"If I win this match, I want a kiss on my cheek."

Houki's eyes widened, her face is now heavily blushed. "W-W-What did you just say?"

"Ahaha, just kidding!" Z now is looking ridiculous as Shiro laughing inside it.

Houki is now angered. "Grrr, be serious already!"

"Kabuto, spare the jokes or I swear I will come to hangar myself and beat you," Chifuyu said in a threatening tone.

"Y-yes ma'am." Shiro became scared.

"Ready to take off, Shiro-kun?" Maya said.

"Ready!" Z stepped on the launch pad, preparing for take-off. The hangar's door began to open.

Houki approach Z. "Shiro!"

"Yes?" Z turns his head.

Houki's face began to blush. "...Win this match." Z responds it with gives her a thumbs up. Then he turns his face towards the entrance of the arena.

"Launch!" Maya shouts as she pulls the lever.

"MAZIN GO!" The air pad shot forward until it reached the end of the ramp where it launched him to the sky. "JET SCRANDER!" The flying system activates, Z's red cape changes into metal wings.

"Look!"

"It's a bird!"

"No, it's a plane!"

"No, it's Shiro-kun's IS!" The crowd cheered as Shiro is flying up to confront Cecilia.

"What a dreadful-looking IS." Cecilia haughtily said. "This is your last chance to give up. It's already written that I'm the victor of this match. If you apologize right now I will forgive you for your insults."

"Huh, try to make me then. You are no match with me and my Z!" Shiro shouts.

"If that what you want then, too bad! It's your funeral!" Cecilia aimed her sniper rifle and fired a laser beam. The laser beam almost hit Shiro as he barely evades it. Cecilia tries to shot Shiro several times, and Shiro evades almost every shot except one that hits his shoulder.

"Khh, she's strong. Time to strike back!" Shiro grins.

Cecilia keeps continued to shots Shiro while he evades the shots. "Yes, just dance. Dance with a waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears play." Then Shiro pointing both of his fists. "What are you doing? Are you really want to defeat the long-range fighter with close combat technique?"

"Really close," Shiro smirks. "ROCKET PUNCH!" Suddenly both of his fists are detached from his limbs and launched like a rocket.

Cecilia, Houki, Maya, and the audiences are surprised while Chifuyu let a small smile appeared in her face, Shiro can do the exact move like Mazinger Z. Cecilia barely evades the right rocket punch, but the left rocket punch successfully reduces her shield. Without giving her a chance, Shiro suddenly dashed at her and kick her in the gut. "GAKH!" The kick sent her flying but she able to stop herself before hitting the arena's barrier. Both of the fists are attached back to Z's limbs."

Cecilia became angered than before. "Try to dodge this!" the four feather-like parts from the wings of Blue Tears detached itself and flew towards detached wings started to shots lasers, surprising Shiro.

"Funnels? Really?" Shiro said as he desperately evades the shots.

"Don't confuse it with your Anime. It's the real thing!" Cecilia haughtily said.

Shiro still evading the funnel shots with acrobats in the air. "The energy shield is depleted, I need to finish it with one shot."

"Huh, I'm not finished with just that." A two missile launcher suddenly appeared in Cecilia's wrist. She fires two missiles at Shiro.

"Darn it! it's homing missiles!" Shiro tries to fly away while the two missiles chasing him from behind. After he kept the distance away, Z's eyes become glowing. "PHOTON BEAM!" A laser beam came from both of Z's eyes and hits the missiles, makes it explodes. The impact of the explosion makes Cecilia threw almost hit the arena's barrier.

"Shiro-kun's IS can do a Photon Beam too?" Maya startled.

"That Tabane, she really likes Mazinger Z," Chifuyu smirks.

Cecilia begins to lose her temper. "Grrr, lose already!" She barraging firing missiles. Her drones also repeatedly firing laser shots too. All of the shots are aiming at Shiro.

"Shiro, dodge!" Houki pleaded.

Shiro looking at the missiles and lasers that coming at him"I can evade it anymore. Let's finish this with one shot." He raised both of his arms, the Z's chest plate is glowing like oven. "BREAST FIRE!" From its chest plate, Z fires an intensely hot blast of heat at 30,000 degrees Celcius. The blast melts the missiles, annihilates the laser shot, and melts Cecilia's drones.

"What!?" Cecilia surprised, the blast hits her, but thanks to the energy shield, the blast did not harm her or her IS. She could only watch her energy shields quickly depleted into zero.

"Battle ended, the winner of the match is... Shiro Kabuto!" said Chifuyu through the loudspeaker. Houki sighing in relief while the audiences gave a standing ovation at Shiro.

"I'm surprised that even though this is the first time he piloting an IS, he can win against a representative," Maya said.

"Of course he can, he piloted a robot before," Chifuyu said. "Remember Robot Junior?"

"Yes I remember, it rarely appeared," Maya remembering the past, then she gasped. "Wait, is it?"

"Yes, the pilot of Robot Junior is Shiro Kabuto himself," Chifuyu smirks.

Cecilia landed to the ground and then falls to her knee. "I... I lost? But..."

Shiro arrives and approaches her, "Good match, Cecil." He reaches out his hand at Cecilia. "I'm glad that my opponent is you, thanks."

"Eh?" Cecilia startled. "Y-You thanking me?"

"Of course." Shiro let a warm smile appeared in his face. He helps Cecilia to stand up. "Let's have a match again sometimes."

Cecilia stunned. She's already rude to him, yet he still being kind to her. She does not realize that her face became blushed. "Y-Yes." She nodded.

* * *

After the match ended, Shiro and Houki walk together to their dormitory.

"Ah, it feels great after winning a match." Shiro stretch his body. "This is all thanks to our daily practice. Thank you for becoming my training partner, Houki."

"Y-You're welcome." Houki looked down. "Then it means..., our daily training is over."

Shiro turns his head at Houki. "What do you mean is over? Of course, we will practice again tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"What? Are you sad that you thought our secret training is over?" Shiro teases.

Houki became embarrassed. "You always toying me!" Shiro responds it with laugh. Then Houki suddenly stops her walks. "...Shiro."

"Yes?"

"Can you close your eyes?"

Shiro confused, but he obeyed what Houki asks. "Ok." He closes his eyes.

Suddenly Shiro felt a soft sensation on his cheek. The sensation surprised him and make him open his eyes. It turns out Houki kiss Shiro's left cheek.

"H-Houki?" Shiro's face became blushed.

"W-what?" Houki's face is blushed too. "D-don't take it wrong! It's because you ask a kiss on the cheek if you win the match." Her face became more blushed. "A-anyway, good job on for winning your match." then she ran away leaving Shiro alone who still speechless.

Shiro's surprised expression slowly turns into a smile, and then he raises his fist to the sky.

* * *

In another room in the dormitory, Cecilia soaking herself in the bathtub. Her face is heavily blushed, she remembers her match with Shiro today, and how he treats her kindly, how his smile warms her heart.

"What is this feeling..." She mutters to herself. "Am I... at Shiro Kabuto?"

To Be Continued.


End file.
